JayLaddin
Another Disney classic for us -- the Magical Memories! Jayladdin -- going to be great!! Another of our favorite movies that is! Our two Magical Memory members Jay Jay and Tracy get to be the leading roles! How fun! It will be such a fun Tooniverse Productions spoof! Cast: *The Peddler - Jacquimo (Thumbelina; 1994) *Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Gazeem The Thief - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Cave of Wonders - Itself *Aladdin - Jay Jay (Jay Jay the Jet Plane; 1998-2005) *Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Woman at the Window - Mary Poppins (1964) *Razoul's Guards - The Koopa Kids (Super Mario) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter), Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Abu - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street), Joy (Inside Out) and Sierra (Total Drama series) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Gwen (Total Drama series) *Necklace Man and Woman - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) & Anastasia (1997) *Fat Ugly Lady - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Two Hungry Children - Emmy and Max (Dragon Tales) *Prince Achmed - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *The Sultan - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) *Rajah - Yoshi (Super Mario) *Princess Jasmine - Tracy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane; 1998-2005) *Merchants - various cartoons *The Magic Carpet - Snuffy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane; 1998-2005) *The Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Muses (Hercules) *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) *Horse Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich - Prima Ballerina Ostrich (Fantasia; 1940) *Turtle Abu - Tuck the Turtle (Wonder Pets) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) *Old Man Genie - Gepetto (Pinocchio; 1940) *Little Boy Genie - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Fat Man Genie - Owen (Total Drama series) *75 Golden Camels - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Alan (Sesame Street) *53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Ruthie (Sesame Street) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Leopard Genie - a leopard *Goat Genie - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Harem Genie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania trilogy) *95 White Persian Monkeys - zoo monkeys *60 Elephants - themselves *Llamas - some llamas *Bears and Lions - real bears and lions *Brass Band - Zoe, Rosita, some monsters and Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Forty Fakirs - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Birds that "Warble on key" - Margalo (Stuart Little) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Winnie the Pooh *Super-Spy Genie - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Teacher Genie - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog; 2003-2006) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Bee Genie - Willy (Maya the Bee) *Submarine Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Gigantic Genie - Willie the Giant (Disney) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Cheerleader Genies - The Pretty Cure All-Stars *Snake Jafar - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs